Hiringu Naku
Hiringu Naku, also known by her hero name. the Crying Hero: Bawler, is a third-year student at Jibun High School in Class 3-B and is part of The Jibun 3. She has her provisional hero license and interns at the TBD Hero Office. Appearance Gallery Hiringu Naku.png Hiringu Naku Face.jpg Hiringu Naku Casual Clothes.jpg|Naku's Casual Clothes Hiringu Naku 2.png Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Normal High Strength: Considerable Speed: Above-Average Stamina: Above-Average Durability: Above-Average Endurance: Sharp Reflexes: One Tear Great Strength: Great Speed: Above-Average Stamina: High Durability: High Endurance: Sharp Reflexes: Two Tear Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Above-Average Stamina: Great Durability: High Endurance: Sharp Reflexes: Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Naku mostly uses with punches, although she isn't unafraid to use kicks if the situation calls for it. She will unhesitantly hit her allies to heal them or to push them out of the way of an attack and heal them at the same time. She will even hit civilians in order to push them out of the way of danger, healing them at the same time so that she doesn't hurt them. Quirk Healing Cry: It grants Naku heightened physical abilities while crying and while she is crying she has the ability to convert her kinetic energy into an energy that increases the speed of cells it makes contact with to an immense degree for just an instant, allowing the cells affected by it to repair the body faster than can be seen by the human eye. She calls this energy Tear Energy. When converting her kinetic energy to Tear Energy, a different pink energy appears and a lot of which form into a heart shape, the amount depending on how much kinetic energy she converted. It will often move in the opposite direction of the strike if enough kinetic energy is converted. Techniques One Tear: Naku cries in just one of her eyes to boost her physical abilities and while her abilities aren't boosted as much as crying with both eyes, it also doesn't consume as much of her calories. It also allows her to convert her kinetic energy into Tear Energy. Two Tear: Naku cries in both eyes, greatly boosting her physical abilities. It also allows her to convert her kinetic energy into Tear Energy. Tear Punch: Naku punches while using One Tear or Two Tear. Healing Punch: Naku punches her target and converts her kinetic energy into Tear Energy on impact, healing the area struck and around it, the size of which depending on how much kinetic energy converted. Healing Strike: Naku strikes her target and converts her kinetic energy into Tear Energy on impact, healing the area struck and around it, the size of which depending on how much kinetic energy converted. Super Moves Teary CPR: Naku does chest compressions on an injured person and converts her kinetic energy from the action into Tear Energy in order to softly heal them internally. Other Normal One Tear Two Tear Compatibility Good Bad Equipment & Weapons Hero Costume: Her Hero Costume was designed to not hinder her movements. Blooming Heart Sleeves: The sleeves she wears with her Hero Costume is designed to bloom open like a flower when she punches. This makes it hard to accurately follow her punches. Hiringu Naku Hero Costume.png Battles Trivia * Her name Hiringu means Healing and Naku means Cry. * She shares a birthday with the character she is based off, Minerva from the series Re:Zero. Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Jibun Students Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Black Rabbit Universe